Under The Moon
by True Ink
Summary: Eric, still a very young vampire, runs into some all to familiar creatures when he's alone in the woods one night. Will his maker be there for him when he needs him the most?   A/N: may contain OOC, fluff and whatnot. Rated M for violence.


_A/N: This is something I wrote just for myself really…. and it could therefore contain OOCness, fluff, slight slash and whatnot. I've had a lot of troubles with my writing lately, and felt like doing something short just to feel that I could enjoy writing again. It didn't turn out all that short, but my point is that it's a one-shot, and not something I need to develop any further (could change in the future). Eric is very young in this story, and has only been a vampire a few months._

_And if any of my readers of Lost In Shadows are reading this, be patient. I think I'll be able to post a chapter soon._

**Under The Moon**

"I wanna go too," Eric whined and pouted, knowing that when nothing else worked, that usually made Godric give in. From his position in the dark corner of the cave they used for their daytime rest, he could see that Godric's expression did soften slightly. His maker was standing in the entrance to the cave, on his way out to hunt. This was the subject of their argument, that he wouldn't let Eric come with him, something the young vampire found very frustrating. He pouted again and looked pleadingly at his maker, and could feel through the bond how Godric's determination wavered –much to Eric's satisfaction. After a moment though, Godric's determination came back.

"No Eric," he said for the third time that evening. "You are staying here, it's not negotiable."

"But-"

"Eric, we are not having this discussion again," Godric snapped. I'm losing my patience with you.

"You never let me do anything," Eric accused and got to his feet, glaring at his maker as he walked up to him. "Why won't you let me go?"

"As your maker, I'm perfectly entitled to tell you what to do, and what not to do. And as my child, you are in no position to question my decisions. If I wanted, I could command you to never leave this cave again." Godric had taken to a dangerously calm tone, and Eric knew that he was pushing his limits. Godric was losing his temper, and he did not want that happening, but the frustration of being treated like a child was bigger than the fear of his maker's anger.

"You can't do that, you don't own me!" he hissed angrily. Godric raised an eyebrow, before making the half smirk Eric had learned to despise.

"Technically, I do," the older vampire taunted. Eric was taken aback for only a second, but soon found himself again and growled at his maker, showing fangs. A moment later, he was rammed into the cave wall, Godric holding his neck in a crushing grip. Eric's hands flew up in an attempt to free himself, but Godric was relentless.

"Don't you dare challenge me," he snarled and pushed Eric tighter up against the wall. "I created you, you could never overpower me." Eric only struggled harder. He didn't actually have to breathe, but having his windpipe crushed still made him gasp frantically for air. His body screamed at him to give in to Godric's superior strength, but instead of submit to his maker, he snapped his fangs again and made a strained hiss. Godric's dark eyes turned black with rage, and with a growl, he lounged Eric through the air. The young vampire crashed into the opposite cave wall with a sickening thud and pain exploded in his head as it made contact with the stone surface. Eric was unconscious before he'd understood what happened.

He opened his eyes slowly, his eyelids feeling heavy, and blinked, trying to focus. It was dark inside the cave, the evening had turned to late night, and Eric sat up sharply, panic coursing through him.

"Godric!" he called out, hoping to feel through the bond that his maker was nearby. He got no answer, and he rushed to his feet, suddenly afraid.

"Godric!" Eric made his way out from the cave, only discover that Godric was nowhere to be found. He had to force himself not to panic. Maybe Godric had just gone out to hunt, like he said he would. _Would he really hurl you into a wall and leave you unconscious on the ground if he had any intention of coming back? He's left you…_ No. Eric shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. No, of course Godric hadn't left him. He would come back once he'd calmed down. Eric would just stay here and wait for him, and then he would apologize for overstepping his boundaries. Satisfied with this conclusion, he returned to the cave and sat down on the furs they used to sleep on. He glanced at the wall that Godric had thrown him into, and saw a dark stain on the rough surface. When he brought a hand up to the back of his head, he felt a wet stickiness in his hair. His hand came back red with blood, and he quickly wiped it off on his tunic, not wanting to see any evidence of the injuries Godric had caused him. It wasn't all that easy to forget it though. Godric had never hurt him before, and the fact that his maker had thrown him into a wall and then just left him there stung in his heart. But it wouldn't matter if Godric came back. If he just came back, everything would be okay again. Eric tried to convince himself of this as he leaned against the wall and waited for his maker.

The hours went by slowly, and as the time passed, Eric grew more and more anxious. He could no longer believe that Godric would come back. He was starting to feel the burning hunger again and he lay down on the furs in an attempt to save energy. Godric had fed him every night since his turning, and even then the hunger could become unbearable. A new fear formed in his mind. How was he supposed to find a human to feed on? He'd never hunted alone before, and he didn't know these areas. It could take days before he found a village, and by then, it would be too late. His insides began to cramp painfully and he curled up on his side, clutching his aching stomach. Godric wasn't coming back. He realized that now. His maker had finally grown tired of his defiant attitude and left him. He was al alone, and truth was, he had no idea what to do. Never before had he felt so incredibly lost. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he wiped them off with an angry movement, before staggering to his feet. He wasn't going to lie here and wither away. He would rather die trying to find a prey than just give up. Ignoring that his head was spinning, Eric set off into the night.

Just as he'd feared, running didn't go so well, and after just a few minutes of moving in supernatural speed, Eric had to stop. The surrounding trees were a blur, and he felt nauseous. He was weaker than he ever could remember being, and thought that maybe he should just give up. Dawn was only a couple of hours away, and he thought of just letting the sun take him. There was still no purpose for him in this life, not now. As much as he hated to admit it, Eric depended on Godric. In only a few months, the older vampire had become his entire life, and without his maker, he was nothing.

The sound of distant voices made his head snap up. Suddenly very aware of his surroundings, Eric looked around and listened, trying to decide from where the voices came. When he'd determined the position of the human –or most likely, humans- he set of in that direction. They weren't far away, and he could soon hear the voices clearly, along with the sound of a fire. Moving soundlessly over the forest floor, Eric approached the small clearing, where three men sat around a fire. He frowned. The men were naked, and were drinking something from small metal goblets. It was a very strange sight. Eric silently made his way to the tree line, crouching behind some bushes. He breathed, taking in the men's scent, and made a face. They didn't smell pleasantly, and the strange scent mixed with something else. A very distinct blood smell made Eric come to the frightening conclusion that the metal goblets contained just blood. He hesitated, feeling that this was all very suspicious, but then, he brushed the feeling away. Surely, he could take down three humans, even though he was weakened.

Just then, a new wave of nausea welled over him and he had to close his eyes for a moment as he tried to gather himself. His head pounded, and his insides seemed to be twisting themselves in his body. He took a silent breath, and to his relief, the feeling passed. When he opened his eyes again, one of the men had disappeared from his place by the fire, and the other two had quieted. Eric's fangs shot into place, and his body tensed as he searched the clearing with his eyes, wondering where the man had gone. A growl suddenly came from behind his back, and when he spun around, he was standing face to face with a giant wolf. It lounged at him, but Eric was faster. He caught the wolf in mid air and grasped its neck to crush it, using all his strength. They crashed onto the ground and the wolf howled in pain, but snapped it's jaws at the vampire, who held on tighter to its neck. Just when the bones were about to give in, Eric felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He lost his grip on the wolf's neck, rolling around to see what ha attacked him, discovering a second wolf. It snarled and jumped at him, and this time, Eric wasn't fast enough. The wolf sank its teeth into his shoulder, and he roared in pain and anger. He grabbed the animal and tried to haul it off him, but the first wolf had recovered and took its chance to attack the vampire. It went for his belly, and Eric could feel his hip bones crush under its jaws. He was loosing blood, and his already weakened body couldn't heal itself. Teeth pierced through the flesh on his arm, and he made a helpless yelp in pain.

"That's enough," a voice said, and the wolves both stopped. Eric gazed up, and though his vision was blurred, he could still make out the silhouette of a man standing over him. One moment, the man was standing there alone, and the next, two other appeared by his side. They seemed to have risen from the ground, and the wolves were gone. Eric snarled and snapped his fangs at them, but they just smirked. He tried to get up, but the second he moved, one of the men reached down and grabbed his shoulders, hauling him to his feet. Eric hissed, squirming in the man's grip. An arm snaked around his neck, and the other grabbed his wrists, effectively stilling him.

"Take him to the fire," the first man commanded the one holding him. "I want to have a look at him." Eric was too weak to fight back as he was dragged into the clearing and up to the fire. When the two other men stepped out in the light, he could see that it was the same ones he'd seen just minutes earlier, sitting around the fire. They were sneering broadly, showing bloodied teeth. One had small pieces of torn flesh between his, and Eric had a horrible feeling that was a piece of his shoulder.

"What have we here?" the brown haired man who appeared to be the leader taunted and slowly walked up to Eric and his captor. "A lost little vampire, is it?" Eric hissed and tried to keep his fangs out, despite the effort it caused his weakened body. All three men chuckled hoarsely, apparently finding his resistance funny.

"Well, aren't you a wild one," the man who had taken a piece of his shoulder smirked.

"He's young, too," Eric heard a grunt just next to his ear, and the arms holding him shifted slightly, as if to explore his body. He squirmed helplessly. "Probably just a few months."

"Is that so," the first man said and studied Eric hungrily. "We've caught ourselves a baby vamp, have we? Shouldn't you have a maker looking after you?" he sneered and grabbed Eric's hair, pulling his face towards his. Eric held back a whimper. Thinking of Godric made his heart clench painfully, it was a much worse pain than the one shooting from his wounds. He would never see his maker again- his thoughts were interrupted as a sudden pain shot through him. His captor had sunk his dull, human teeth into his neck, using enough strength to break the skin and tear the flesh apart. Eric couldn't help the cry he let out, or the terrified yelp that followed it as the man started to lick his neck, drinking down the blood in eager gulps. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaws, trying to bite the tears back.

"Virgo, control yourself," the man holding his hair sighed and released him. "Haven't you already tasted?"

"There is enough for everyone," a grunt came from the man holding him.

"Well put him on the ground then. Makes it easier to drink." Eric could no longer tell the different voices apart. He didn't know who said what. All he knew was that none of it meant anything good for him. The arms around him loosened their grip, and Eric made an attempt to escape, only to be wrenched to the ground.

"Take off his clothes."

"No," Eric let out a panic-stricken yelp. He realized that pleading would do no good, but he couldn't help himself. He wriggled under the hands holding him down, trying to get away as they tore his clothes off. Never in his entire life had he felt this vulnerable or exposed. He was completely helpless.

"If you want to scream, go ahead. No one will come to rescue you…" The men's voices turned to growls, and suddenly, the wolves were hovering over him instead. They stared down at him, their sharp fangs glimmering in the fire. Eric closed his eyes again, realizing that this was it. He was going to die now. When the pain came, it was beyond anything he'd ever felt. Sharp fangs dug into his arm, his chest, his thigh, and Eric screamed. Blood poured in rich gushes from the deep wounds, and his captors turned back into their human form and started to drink eagerly. Eric had to bite his lip to keep himself from sobbing, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing him break. The pain was starting to dull as he slipped from consciousness. _I'm sorry Godric. So, so sorry. _Darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Godric stood and watched as the body of the drifter was taken by the river's streams, and saw how it was carried away into the wilderness. That was the quickest way of getting rid of a body, and he wanted to be on the safe side. Finding a prey had taken longer than he'd thought, and when he passed the small road and saw the man wandering down it with his carriage, no doubt on the way to a village, he hadn't hesitated a second. He'd thought of going further to find a human for Eric, but the hour was late, and he decided to feed his child himself instead. That was if Eric showed at least a bit of remorse.<p>

When he'd gotten rid of the body, Godric slumped down on a large boulder by the riverside, sighing deeply. He tried to tell himself that he hadn't done anything wrong. Eric had disrespected him, and as a maker, he had to make his child understand that he'd misbehaved. Yet, guilt weighed heavy on his mind. It scared him that he'd lost control so completely. He still wasn't used to having someone else to care for, and at times, Eric could really be infuriating. He hadn't meant to hurt him, he'd just ben so… frustrated with his stubborn child. All he wanted was to keep Eric safe, but sometimes, young vampire just refused to understand that. Maybe he should've been sterner with him from the very beginning, but he just couldn't help spoiling his beautiful child. He had a soft spot for Eric's looks, he knew that, but was that so wrong? Could he help that every time Eric pouted, his heart melted? He sighed again and put his head in his hands, trying to sort out his emotions. Searching through their bond, he felt that Eric was worried. And hungry. The guilt grew worse as Godric imagined how his child must be feeling, waking up alone, hungry, and frightened. A hard knot formed in his stomach, and he shot up from his position on the rock, setting off through the forest. As he started to make his way back to the cave, he realized that he was further away than he'd thought. He growled low in frustration and ran faster, feeling through the bond that Eric was growing weaker, the hunger quickly becoming too much for his young body. How could've been so stupid? What kind of maker was he, leaving his child when he was still unconscious? Unprotected, vulnerable...

Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of pain, and his legs weakened. He quickly grabbed a tree for support, taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes, willing the pain away, but finding that it remained gnawing in the back of his mind. _Eric. _Godric cursed under his breath as he set off again, running as fast as his legs would carry him. Despite moving in vampire speed, it took several minutes to reach the cave, and when he could finally see the opening between the large trees, his worry had grown to downright panic.

"Eric!" he called as he entered the cave, looking around to find his child. Eric wasn't there. _No. No no no… _Godric's mind repeated over and over again. He tried to think rationally. Maybe Eric had heard him coming and hid somewhere…

"Eric!" He went back out and looked around, searching for Eric. "Child, I'm sorry. Please don't be afraid." There was no answer, not a sign of Eric, and Godric was forced to realize that his child was not there. He was gone, and it was al his fault. Eric was gone, probably lost and starving to death somewhere in the woods, and al because he couldn't control his temper. For a moment, Godric just stood outside the cave, staring blindly into the darkness. He tried to feel through the bond where Eric might be, or at least get an idea of where to begin looking, he didn't have much time, dawn was barely two hours away. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but felt nothing more Eric's side of the bond weakening. Then, his sharp hearing picked up a faint sound. A scream. It was distant, barely audible, but it was there.

"Eric," he whispered to himself, rushing of in the direction of the sound. Soon, he could hear voices too, and just a minute later, the flickering light of a fire became visible through the compact darkness. Godric slowed down, soundlessly approaching the clearing where the light came from. He wasn't close enough to see what was happening, but he could hear slurping sounds and muffled grunts.

"Fuck it," a gruff voice muttered. "There is nothing left in him."

"Don't complain," a second voice snorted. "You drank more than any of us." Godric moved quickly to the edge of the clearing, keeping in the shadows to make sure he wasn't seen. Three naked men were sitting hunched over a pale body, riddled with large, bloody wounds. They were all tearing in it to get a part for themselves to drink from. Godric didn't have to look twice to see that the men were not at all men –but werewolves. And that snow white, slender body on the ground was Eric's. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out a growl. Two of the men stood up, wiping their mouths with the back of their hand. They swayed slightly, clearly tripping on the blood.

"Come on," one of them slurred to his friend still sitting on the ground with Eric's wrist pressed against his mouth. "He's drained. Let's go."

"It's a shame to let something this pretty go to waste." The Were on the ground stopped drinking to smirk and slowly run a hand over Eric's neck, down over his chest. Godric grit his teeth and clawed against a nearby tree, trying to keep himself from something stupid. The situation was very fragile, and a battle raged between his brain –which told him to stay calm and act rationally- and his maker-instincts –which made him want nothing more than to tear the wolves apart for hurting his Eric. If something went wrong, if he wasn't fast or strong enough, there was a risk that Eric would be the one suffering the consequences. Godric wondered if he really could take down three werewolves –all of them high on vampire blood…

"Ulrich you sick pervert," a dark haired were sighed. "Sure, if you want to have your way with an unconscious vampire, go ahead. But don't expect him to last through it. You'll be fucking a pile of bloody remains before you even-" He was cut short by a furious roar as Godric lounged at him, grabbing his head and ripping it off. The two remaining were quick to turn into their wolf form, but that didn't help them much. Even though they were both high on vampire blood, they had no chance against a fiercely protective, bloodthirsty Godric. The vampire had soon crushed both of their necks and sent the bodies hurtling as far away as possible. He would've enjoyed ripping them apart limb for limb, making their deaths long and painful, but he couldn't waste any time on them. Eric needed him. He kneeled next to his child's still form, and cradled him in his arms

He quickly bit into his wrist and put it to Eric's cold lips, gently coaxing his mouth open. For many agonizing seconds there was no reaction, and those were the longest seconds of Godric's life. _He would never forgive himself from this_, he thought as he fought against the tears. Then suddenly, Eric moaned faintly and latched onto the wound, gulping down the blood. Godric released the breath he'd been holding and watched as Eric's body slowly mended itself. The wound on his wrist healed, and Eric whimpered in protest, scraping against his wrist with his dull, human teeth.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll get more soon," Godric soothed and moved Eric to let his head rest against his shoulder. "Here, drink from my neck. It will be faster." Eric just lay unmoving in his arms, and Godric placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. He felt how his young child once again struggled to bite through the skin without having his fangs out.

"Eric," he said gently and stroked his back "Use your fangs." There was a faint clicking sound as Eric's fangs extended, and then a short moment of pain as he bit into his neck, sucking hungrily. Small moans escaped him as he drank and Godric held him closer, enjoying the feeling of having his child safe and sound in his arms again. Eric drank down his maker's blood in deep gulps, and soon, he was strong enough to open his eyes and look up at him. Godric smiled at the sight of his blue eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Eric swallowed one more time, before pulling away from his neck and straightening up slightly. He looked around, investigating the surroundings with a suspicious frown on his face. Godric was silent for a moment, letting him take it all in, before gently grabbing his chin to turn Eric's face towards his.

"They are gone. You are safe."

Eric looked at him, puzzled, before laying his head back against his shoulder. Godric began to stroke his hair again.

"I'm sorry," Eric mumbled. "I shouldn't have talked back."

"Don't be sorry," the older vampire said, understanding that for some reason, their earlier argument was more important to Eric right now than the fact that he'd almost been killed. It puzzled Godric, because to him, everything seemed unimportant in comparison with that he'd almost lost his child. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I promise to never lay a hand on you in anger again."

"I know that I can be very trying," Eric said quietly. "I'll try to better myself."

Godric shook his head, before answering, "No matter how infuriating you can be at times, there is nothing about you that I would want to change. Being defiant and stubborn is part of who you are, and I think who you are is perfect."

They were both silent for a while, unaware of the rest of the world until Godric suddenly remembered that they did not have all the time in the world to sit there.

"We need to get back to the cave," he said and stood up, still with Eric scooped up in his arms. "The sun will rise soon." Eric made a nod and squirmed slightly to get out Godric's hold, but the older vampire's arms wouldn't budge.

"I got working legs you know," Eric muttered and glared at him. Godric smirked and began walking towards their resting place through the early morning's fog.

"I know," he said and chuckled at his child's expression.

"How about letting me use them?"

"Nah," Godric shrugged. "I like carrying you." And before Eric could argue any further, he set of in vampire speed through the forest.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to rise over the forest, but neither of the vampires saw this. They were lying curled up together under a large fur in the deep cave, fully protected from the lethal rays of light. Eric was tired, exhausted in fact, but he didn't want to go to sleep. All he wanted was to lie here in Godric's arms, his head resting on his maker's tattooed chest, and feel when Godric slowly ran his fingers through his hair. Despite that Godric had given him his blood, he still felt strangely weak, and he wondered if having been fed on so brutally by those… creatures, had something to do with it. He didn't want to bring the subject up, not to disturb the peace, but Godric could sense that something was troubling his child and wondered what was wrong.<p>

"Those… men…" Eric started hesitantly and trailed a finger over the tattoo around Godric's neck. "They were not human, were they?"

"No," Godric answered. "They were werewolves. Shifters who can change from wolf to human." Eric thought about this for awhile, remembering that night that seemed to have occurred in another life. The night when his family had been slaughtered by wolves that turned into men… He didn't want to think about that right now, and moved on instead.

"Why did they want my blood?" he asked next. Anger flared through Godric, but he knew that it wasn't meant for him.

"Vampire blood gives them strength," he said. "Few things are as desirable for a werewolf as that."

"I didn't stand a chance against them," Eric said quietly, feeling ashamed over his weakness. Godric kissed the top of his head in a comforting gesture.

"Weres are very strong creatures. And you are young, still just a baby." Eric was too tired to even argue with his maker about calling him a baby, but just glared briefly at Godric, his eyes only halfway open. Godric simply smiled at him. He laid his head back against his chest and gave up the battle he'd fought with is eyes, and closed them.

"What did you do to them?" he asked into Godric's chest as he began to drift off.

"Ripped their heads off and threw their bodies into the bushes," Godric answered simply, as if that was something you did every day. Eric had to smile at his tone.

"I'm glad you did," he then mumbled and felt how Godric's chest moved as he let out a small laugh. Eric could no longer fight off the sun calling him to his daytime rest, and to the sound of Godric's laughter, he fell asleep, safe in his maker's arms.

_I know there are at least a few Eric/Godric fans out there, and I would love to hear your thoughts. Leave a review if you feel like sharing;)_


End file.
